Voulez Vouse!
by Aatukateri
Summary: A transfer from Lobelia Academy is slowly being sucked into the world of the Host Club! But behind her pretty face lies a dark secret...Why did she leave the Zuka club?
1. Chapter 1

Voulez Vouse! Chapter 1 14:18

I walked through the finely decorated halls of Ouran Academy, practically shaking out of nervousness. It was my first day here as a transfer from the Lobelia Academy, The sworn rival of Ouran. Back at Lobelia I felt safe and confident when I walked through the halls, but here…I felt vulnerable and weak. It was as if at any given moment I would be recognized and cast out. I shuddered softly at the very thought of it, what a terrible thing it was to be without friends.

It wasn't long until I came across a room labeled "3rd Music room". I had heard many stories of the men that turned this room into something called a Host Club, a disgusting group of men who do nothing but charm girls all day. I wrinkled my nose at the thought of it, what women would be stupid enough to fall for that?

I began to walk past the room, but the sound of a crash made me stop in my tracks. What in the name of god was going on in there? It wouldn't hurt to take a peak, would it? I was only going to make sure no one was hurt…

I hesitantly opened the door, only to find a teacup in shards and one of the hosts on the ground cleaning it up. He had cheek length chocolate hair, and innocent looking eyes. After a moment or so, I realized just who it was. It was Haruhi, the girl who worked in the host club to pay off her debt. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her…forced to work for the likes of _them_.

"May we help you, Miss?"

I turned my head to see a tall man with straw colored hair and light blue eyes. He had a somewhat cocky air about him…It had to be Tamaki.

"I heard the crash, and wanted to make sure that nobody was hurt." I stated flatly. He raised his eyebrows and leaned in a little closer.

"You look familiar…Where have I seen you before?"

"I don't know what your talking about." I replied as I took a step back.

" Hoshi Mikasuki, 1st Year, Class A, Formerly a Student at Lobelia."

I turned around to see another man with raven hair and glasses. He glanced at me as he pushed them up.

"Formerly of the Zuka club, correct?"

It was no surprise that Kyoya would know so much. Tamaki's jaw dropped.

"She's one of those deviant, stuck-up witches that tried to steal my daughter?" He exclaimed. I could almost feel the intensity of his anger as he balled up his fists.

"Its not important…its in the past now." I said calmly.

"So if your from Lobelia…"

"…What are you doing here?"

Out of the corner of my eye I spotted a pair of identical twins leaning on a chair. Their hair was bright orange and spiked off to opposite sides. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the Hitachin brothers.

"I'm a transfer. Now if you will excuse me, I have to go find something useful to do with my time." I turned to walk away when Haruhi spoke.

"Hey! You don't have to be so rude!" I realized she was right…I shouldn't take out my anger on the likes of them.

"Forgive me, Haruhi, I guess I'm not in the best of moods today." I smiled weakly before walking out the door.

The hall was empty save for a few students here and there. A pang of loneliness stabbed at my heart as I remembered how Tamaki reacted when he discovered that I was in the Zuka club. Would the other students react the same way? I shook my head, getting rid of any of those thoughts. This was a fresh start, a clean slate. Everything that had happened with the Zuka Club would eventually fade away, and no one would ever know why I had to leave.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. Chapter 2

Voulez Vouse! Chapter 2

I walked into the classroom in silence. My classmates were sitting in their desks talking amongst one another; A luxury I wish I had. Back at Lobelia I knew everyone in my class, and they all knew me. We would all talk about current events and homework…Its funny how it's the little things that I miss the most! I walked to my seat and waited for the lecture to begin.

No more than a minute passed when the door opened once again, and Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru entered. I looked down at my hands and did my best to avoid their gazes, but I still felt the twin's eyes burning a hole in the back of my head. After what seemed an eternity, the teacher called the class to attention. Try as I might, I couldn't keep my focus on my notes. My mind kept wandering back to my First day at Lobelia…

_I was sitting under a cherry tree during lunch, watching as other students walked around the courtyard. I was singing softly to myself out of boredom, a pretty little tune about a fairy who fell in love with a dragon. I was never much of a social butterfly, so I wasn't quite sure how to act with so many students. _

"_You sing beautifully."_

_I turned to see a tall woman with short brown hair. She had a very thoughtful look reflecting in her silver eyes. I scratched the back of my head out of embarrassment, nobody had ever complimented my voice before._

"_Umm…Thank you. Forgive me, you seemed to have caught me off guard" I replied with a nervous chuckle. The woman knelt so that she was at my eye level. She smiled at me, and I noticed some of the other students were beginning to Stare. _

"_I'm Benio Amakusa, the president of the Zuka Club."_

"Miss Mikasuki…Miss Mikasuki…"

I came back to reality when I realized the teacher was calling me.

"Oh! Uh, Yes Sensei?" I said sheepishly, aware that the Hitachin brothers were snickering behind me.

"As I was saying, the Formula of…" With a sigh I continued to take notes until class was dismissed.

The sun reflecting off of the water in the fountain was calming, melting away my anxiety over the events that had taken place today.

"Do you always sit alone?"

There on the opposite side of the fountain was Haruhi. I smiled weakly and shook my head.

"No…well maybe now that I'm here. Its not like I really know anybody here." Why was Haruhi even speaking to me? Shouldn't she hate me like Tamaki?

"First days are always rough," she replied as she sat beside me. " My first day was pretty crazy to."

There was a long silence between us. It was strange, seeing how it is Haruhi who I believed would hold a grudge against the Zuka Club. After Benibara-sama tried to kidnap her and con her into performing that play with them…I definitely would've held a grudge.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly. I turned my gaze away from her, unsure of how to answer.

"It's a terrible thing, to have no friends…I don't believe I'll ever find a place here. I don't belong at Ouran, but I can't go back to Lobelia either." I looked back at Haruhi, her expression never changing.

"Why don't you come back to the Host Club and get to know everyone? I'm sure you'll make some friends." She replied thoughtfully.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" I asked, clenching my fist slightly. " You saw how Tamaki reacted. He judged me before he got to know me…like so many others I've walked past today."

I slowly stood up and looked away from Haruhi's surprised expression.

"It was nice to talk to you, Haruhi, but its best if I stay away from the Host Club."

Without waiting for a reply, I walked away. I wasn't sure where I was going, but I needed some time to clear my thoughts. Why must it be so hard to fit in? Would I ever be able to live without the shame of what I've done?


	3. Chapter 3

Voulez Vouse! Chapter 3

Voulez Vouse! Chapter 3

It has been a week since I talked to Haruhi by the fountain. Looking back, I feel bad about just walking away like that…but what else could I have done? I continued to walk through the halls on my way to my next class, my thoughts swimming.

"_We would like to welcome the newest member of the Zuka club, Hoshi Mikasuki, Lady of the Orchid."_

_The members of the Zuka club clapped enthusiastically as I curtseyed shyly. Benibara-sama smiled at me and bent down to whisper in my ear. _

"_See? I told you that you would be accepted…I'm expecting great things from you."_

"Watch where you're going!"

I snap out of my thoughts, realizing that I had bumped into…oh dear…Haruhi.

"Oh I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you."

I stammer as I help her up. She smiles softly.

"Its okay Hoshi, I was spaced out to. Is everything-"

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER, EVIL WITCH!"

I had no time to react as Tamaki sped towards me and stood in between Haruhi and I.

"I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HER AWAY AGAIN!"

I feel my blood boil and my hair stand on end. I hadn't done anything wrong! Tamaki had no right to get in my face like he was.

"Hey! The past is the past! Let it go! _I_ wasn't a part of it! I_ couldn't_ take Haruhi if I _wanted_ to!"

All my anger began to pour out as I jabbed my finger on his chest.

"You have nerve to call_ me_ evil when _you_ are the one judging me before you even get to _know_ me!"

Tamaki stares at me with a shocked expression, everyone in the area is holding their breath. Even Haruhi is at a loss of words. I look back and forth from Tamaki to Haruhi, angry tears forming in my eyes.

"Hoshi…"

I can't deal with all the eyes on me, imprisoning me with judgments and hate. I take off running, my tears blinding me. I run for what feels like an eternity, until my shortness of breath forces me to stop. I cry in solitude for a while, cursing my stupidity and theirs. Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder, and I turn my head to see a man in a black cloak, with a hood covering most of his face.

"The darkness has a way of comforting the soul…"

I wipe my eyes and look up at him, trying to make sense of what he said.

"Darkness is easily misunderstood…but those who don't judge it come to love it…isn't that right Belzenef?"

He turns his gaze to a creepy looking cat puppet on his hand, rubbing its hands together as if it was plotting. I half smile at him, its nice to meet someone who doesn't judge me at first glance.

"I'm Nekozawa, President of the black magic club…If you join us you will get a free Belzenef doll."

I chuckle softly, he must not have very many members in his club if he has to resort to advertizing with free stuff.

"Tempting…but I have to decline for now. I'm not ready to join any clubs yet."

Nekozawa frowns slightly, and reaches into his cloak pocket and pulls out a wooden cat figure.

"I'm going to give you a Belzenef doll now anyway…If you write the name of a person you hate on the back many misfortunes will rain upon them."

He places the doll on the ground next to me, and disappears behind a creepy door that I never noticed before. I look at the doll, wondering if I should write a name on the back…


	4. Chapter 4

I look down at the note I had found on my desk first period with a frustrated sigh.

_Dear Hoshi,  
Please meet me in the ballroom after school_

_-A friend_

I had been wandering the grounds for about fifteen minutes and I still hadn't found the ballroom. I don't even know why I'm going in the first place… A note to meet someone in a ballroom after school, someone I don't know? Sounds suspicious to me. Eventually I come upon two large ornate doors, glamorous even by this school's standards.

"This better be good…" I mumble softly. Taking a deep breath, I slowly push open the door to see…nothing. It's too dark in there for me to see. I step into the room to search for the light switch when suddenly the lights flip on, blinding me for a few moments. When I regain my vision, I don't believe what I see. Tables laid out with a feast fit for royalty, fellow students gathered in front of a huge banner that reads: "HOSHI" and the most strange sight of all, the entire host club waiting for me in the center of the ballroom. I can't speak, or even breathe. Just when I am about to pinch myself, Tamaki steps foreword with a satisfied smile.

"I know we had all got off on the wrong foot, Hoshi…so we decided to try to make it up to you."

I choked on my words, surprised by everything.

"Y-you did this…for me?"

I managed to stammer out.

"As much as I would like to take the credit for this, this was all Haruhi's Idea."

I place my hand over my mouth, so many questions and emotions going through my mind. Tamaki smiles, then takes my free hand as music starts to play.

"Now then, May I have this dance?"

Still caught in a daze I nod my head, trying to figure out whether this is actually happening or not. Gradually, other couples also make they way out onto the dancefloor, spinning and twirling to the music.

"You an elegant dancer," Tamaki says smoothly. "Where did you learn to dance?"

"_And…One! Two! Three! One! Two! Three! One! Two! Three! One! Two! Three!"_

_ Benibara-sama was helping me learn to waltz, as it was needed for our big production coming up. It would be my first time starring as a lead in anything, and I was nervous as all hell. I fumbled and tripped over my feet, stepping on my partner's toes numerous times._

_ "Ah! I'm sorry!" _

_ I said, my face growing red with embarrassment. Benibara-sama chuckled softly._

_ "Don't worry about it, with my help you will be dancing like a professional in no time."_

I pushed Tamaki away from me, choking up. The music comes to an abrupt halt, and I hear the surprised gasps. I stare down at my feet, avoiding everyone's questioning stares. I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Hoshi?"

I can hear the concern in Haruhi's voice.

"I can't do this…I can't let myself fall into this trap again."


End file.
